


Cookies

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb didn't expect Myrcella to be beautiful and he didn't expect to fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'cookies' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic (which is continuing past 25 days since i'm slow but yep)

Robb’s dating Jeyne when he meets Myrcella for the first time. All he knows about her is that she’s on Sansa’s course and that she’s staying for a week before Christmas. He didn’t expect her to be beautiful (despite or perhaps because of the brutal scar across her left cheek) and he definitely didn’t expect love at first sight.

Every time he sees her after that he goes bright red, makes awkward conversation and leaves as soon as he can. In fact he tries to spend as much time as possible out of the house and with Jeyne as possible despite the flack he gets from his mum for being rude to their guest. Especially after one day she leaves a pile of cookies on the side for him with a note telling his younger siblings not to touch them.

After she leaves Sansa teases him about her for the rest of the holiday and continuously mentions her every time they speak for months.

By the summer he’s broken up with Jeyne and has gone travelling before Myrcella comes to visit Sansa. The two of them sing down the phone at him the day she arrives.

By next Christmas he’s moved half way across the country for his new graduate job and so can’t get home until Christmas Eve. So when he gets a package of cookies in the post from Sansa and Myrcella it’s an unwelcome reminder that his sister’s attractive friend exists but he’s still grateful for them nevertheless.

He doesn’t see her for a few years but every year she sends him a box of cookies for Christmas and he sends some small gift in return. That’s the extent of their communication really but knows he thinks of her more than he should and he always has to force himself not to ask Sansa how she is every time he calls or see her.

It’s Edmure’s wedding when he sees her again, he didn’t expect that but he’d forgotten that Roslin had lived with Sansa during first year. (If it’s okay for Edmure to date someone eight years younger than him then surely it would be okay for him to date Myrcella who’s only three years younger than him?) In fact he ends up sitting on the same table as her for dinner and he desperately hopes that no one saw how red his face went when he saw the sitting plan.

Somehow they end up talking for hours and he forgets embarrassment after a while and is more obsessed with talking to her rather than anything else.

After that they’re friends in their own right and when she moves to the same city as him a few months later he absorbs her into his group of friends without question. His friends tease them about dating without the benefits and she tells them that he’s just her replacement big brother (by this point he knows all about her horrendous older brother and parents) and Robb feels himself die inside every time.

This year she delivers her cookies by hand and laughs when he looks completely shocked.

The next year she invites him around to make cookies. Despite the fact that he tends to burn things every time he bakes he still goes because he still hasn’t learnt how to say no to Myrcella and well because he likes spending time with her. They’ve just put the first batch in the oven when she kisses him. She’s still laughing at the surprised look on his face when he pulls her into another kiss.  Hours later the two of them eat burnt cookies in bed and from then on they’re inseparable.

It’s the following December when they get married and Myrcella’s mother doesn’t understand why cookies are favours for the guests but their friends do and Sansa gives a hilarious speech about their total incompetence in getting together despite her hints. Robb blushes but Myrcella just laughs and encourages everyone else to embarrass him too.

Robb knows he’s terrible at baking but every year he lets her drag him into the kitchen to make cookies with her. Every burnt one is blamed on him but both of them know she doesn’t care really.


End file.
